¿Aun me amas?
by Doncella-oscura
Summary: Fubuki regresa al equipo de inazuma japan luego de su lesion, pero las cosas con goenji han cambiado ¿que paso entre ellos en el pasado? ¿este sera el final o el comienzo de algo nuevo?


HOLA! ... es la primeras vez que publico en fan fiction y la verdad estoy algo nerviosa, esta historia ya esta subida en MY con el mismo nick solo que en ingles XD...para no hacerla muy larga aqui les dejo este fic y espero que lo disfruten...

ADVERTENCIA: esta historia es YAOI osea chicoxchico, si no te gusta pues cierra esta pagina o pinchale atras, no quiero insultos ni palabras ofencivas, estas advertido, si en todo caso eres una fujoshi o fundashi que disfrutan de estas, adelante eres bienvenido ^^ , como dije esta historia es yaoi, no shonen ai, asi que hay algunas escenas fuertes ... es todo

DISCLAIMER: (se escribe asi?) los personajes utilizados pertenecen a LEVEL 5 tanto anime como videojuego, seran mios cuando me case con el hijo del creador de inazuma eleven... (para empezar...tiene algun hijo?) o me case con el mismo creador el cual sufrira un desafortunado accidente, dejandome todo su herencia MUHAHA y luego convertire a inazuma eleven en yaoi :P

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Era ya de tarde y los integrantes del Inazuma Japón decidieron salir a pasear para distraerse, habían tenido un partido difícil, el entrenador Kudou, decidió dejarles una tarde libre, para así poder estar en buenas condiciones para el siguiente partido.

Fueron a pasear por toda la isla, visitando las regiones de todos los países, casi todos iban en pareja como Endou y Kazemaru que iban caminando de la mano, Kidou caminaba cerca de Fudou y detrás de él oji rojo, estaba un peliblanco que lo seguía en silencio , Tachimukai y tsunami iban también juntos, pero había un peli crema que trataba de darle alcance a un joven peli plata, pero un pequeño niño no lo dejaba , Toramaru se sujetaba fuertemente a su brazo y aunque intentaba separarse no lo podía hacer, por su lado Fubuki trataba de ignorar lo que sucedía detrás, pero el escuchaba , escuchaba la voz del peli crema y de su acompañante y se oían felices según él, Fubuki sintió que su pecho le dolía y que no podía seguir ahí, sin pensarlo siquiera, empezó a correr.

-¡Fubuki! –gritaron algunos de sus amigos al verlo correr sin decir nada, Goenji solo quedo en silencio por unos momentos, mirando anonadado, volvió en si empezando una carrera, cuyo destino era aquel joven.

Ya había oscurecido lo suficiente, era noche, y eso lo desesperaba aún más, que clase de personas peligrosas se ocultaban en la oscuridad con el único fin de hacer daño a los demás

-¡Fubuki, Fubuki! – gritaba algo desesperado buscando por aquellas calles oscuras sin tener idea alguna de donde estaba, Goenji se empezaba a poner nervioso porque no encontraba a su niño

Siguió caminando tratando de encontrarlo pero pronto comenzó a llover, pero eso le importo poco y siguió buscando, llego a un parque donde vio una bolita azul y plateada

se acercó lentamente y se quedó viendo fijamente a aquel ser, que tenía la cabeza agachada, al levantarla vio esos oscuros de Goenji y volvió a esconder su cabeza tratando de esconder sus lágrimas y su sonrojo.

Goenji se tranquilizó, lo había encontrado y ya todo estaba bien o eso creía él, se quedó mirándolo, todo era silencio, quería abrazarlo, decirle que estaba feliz por haberlo encontrado, decirle todo lo que sentía...tomo todo su valor se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, pero en ese momento se escuchó un grito

- ¡Goenji, Fubuki!... chicos aquí están –gritaba Endou –vaya por fin los encontramos –decía con una gran sonrisa

-Fubuki que bueno que estés bien –dijo Kazemaru llegando detrás del castaño con un paraguas que coloco encima de Fubuki y Goenji.

Fubuki levanto la mirada evitando la de Goenji, vio a su capitán y a su amigo peli azul -Kazemaru, capitán lo lamento –se disculpó tímidamente

-no te preocupes todo está bien –comento Tachimukai, que ya había llegado con todos los demás – ¿pero por qué corriste así? todos nos preocupamos

-en verdad yo lo lamento –volvió a decir, parándose, empezando a caminar alejándose del mayor –yo…es que yo…

-está bien, si no quieres contárnoslo no pasa nada –aclaro Kazemaru con una sonrisa

- si, después de todos somos amigos –dijo Endou con su gran sonrisa de costumbre

Fubuki solo atino a sonreír y luego estornudo

-pero mira lo que te pasa por andar corriendo y quedarte bajo la lluvia –regaño Hiroto y se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso –y tu Goenji–dijo señalándolo–también estas empapado no deberías haber corrido así detrás de Fubuki...por lo menos deberías esperarnos

Al oír esto, Fubuki se sorprendió y dirigió su mirada hacia Goenji, pero en ese momento llego Toramaru y abrazo al peli crema –Goenji-san qué bueno que estés –decía con una gran sonrisa, ante esto Fubuki solo bajo la mirada

-oigan chicos no quiero interrumpir la felicidad de haber encontrado a Fubuki –interrumpió Tachimukai – ¿pero alguien sabe donde rayos estamos? –interrogo algo nervioso.

-no tengo idea –expreso totalmente despreocupado Tsunami agarrando la cabeza de Tachimukai haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

-lo lamento chicos fue por mi culpa –bajo la mirada aun mas apenado Fubuki.

-o no te preocupes mejor le preguntamos a alguien –propuso Kazemaru –mira ahí vienen un grupo de chicas –Kazemaru se les acerco y dijo dulcemente – ¿disculpen me podrían ayudar?

Las chicas quedaron embobadas al ver a Kazemaru – ¡sí! –respondieron inmediatamente ellas.

El peli azul dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento – ¿ustedes podrían... –pero no termino de hablar por que Endou lo jalo del brazo, lo acerco hacia el miro feo a las muchachas y dijo cortante –muchas gracias pero no necesitamos nada , adiós –ambas jóvenes se asuntaron, dieron una leve reverencia y se fueron corriendo.

-pero se puede saber que paso Endou ¿por qué lo hiciste? –reclamo Kazemaru

- es que acaso estas ciego o ¿no viste como te miraban? –respondió Endou algo enfadado y con obvios celos, Kazemaru solo atino a sonreír

- disculpen chicos pero yo lo intentare –dijo con voz suave Fubuki –no quiero que peleen por mi culpa ni que se resfríen por estar bajo la lluvia, además ahí vienen dos chicas

al pasar por ahí las dos chicas fueron alcanzadas por Fubuki, al cual le paso lo mismo que Kazemaru –disculpen podrían ayudarme –pidió amablemente, a lo que ellas respondieron un ''si'' con gusto –gracias –regalo una sonrisa aturdiendo de felicidad a las muchachas. ellas caminaron junto a él y los acompañaron hasta llegar a la región de Japón, a todos parecía no molestarles, pero un peli crema sentía que quería matar a alguien.

-bueno solo hasta aquí podemos acompañarte –anunciaron ellas

-bueno está bien gracias –dijo Fubuki y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una lo que hizo que casi se desmayaran, luego de eso dirigió la vista hacia Goenji, pero vio que el tenia la mirada hacia otro lado, todos caminaron hasta llegar a su lugar de residencia y un entrenador Kudou muy furioso los recibió

-¡QUE HORAS SE CREEN QUE SON ESTAS PARA LLEGAR! –Regaño al verlos

-lo sentimos entrenador es que nos perdimos –se disculpo Kazemaru

-¡NADA DE EXCUSAS AHORA VAYAN A DORMIR, QUE MAÑANA ENTRENARAN EL DOBLE COMO CASTIGO! –Grito con voz furiosa

-pero entrenador… -dijeron todos en coro

-nada de peros ¡ahora a sus cuartos! –ordeno mirándolos fijamente

-si –respondieron todos resignados y con la mirada baja

todos muy obedientes fueron a dormir o eso parecía, Fubuki subió hasta su habitación sin darse cuenta que un peli crema lo seguía, al tratar de cerrar la puerta una mano lo impidió, al darse cuenta que era Goenji se sobresalto y trato de cerrarlo aun mas, pero no lo logro ya que el mayor era más fuerte, resignado solo retrocedió unos pasos, el corazón le latía a mil, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder en ese momento.

* * *

que tal? ... les gusto? espero que si, me dejan algun review *w* ?... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D


End file.
